Destiel smut (with a lil fluff)
by destielandshoriarty
Summary: Hey this is my first fic so any feedback would be really great! :) This is a destiel smut with a bit of fluff at the end :) Enjoy! And thanks infinity8 (benaddictfandombatch on tumblr) (Ella ;) ) for being my beta! Love you so much! :*


_(Hey this is my first fic, so any feedback would be really great! Thanks and have fun reading ;) )_

. . . . . . . . . .

"Damn that was a tough hunt", Dean exhaled, throwing his duffle bag onto his bed.

"Yes, it was" Cas replied rigidly, standing awkwardly near the door.

"What's up your ass Cas?" Dean chuckled, laying back onto his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows.

Dean and Cas were sharing a room now and Sam took another, it seemed easier now there was three of them. Cas had become slightly uncomfortable with the bedding arrangement recently, Dean was unsure why as it had seemed to be fine previously.

"Nothing!" retorted Cas, blushing slightly. Hands fidgeting slightly with the buttons on his trench coat.

"Woah ok buddy, now umm do you mind going into the bathroom for a while? Taking a shower or something? I errr need to... relieve myself", Dean asked, trying to look anywhere but the innocent angels face.

"I'm not sure I understand, I thought you would need to use the toilet for that?", Cas questioned carefully.

"Aha yeah, no I meant umm ya know... down there" Dean said awkwardly, gesturing at his crotch.

"Oh! My apologies Dean. I will go to the bathroom," the angel said, walking into the motel room bathroom.

"Thanks Cas, I'll try not to be too long", Dean giggled.

He got as comfortable as you could get in a motel bed and unbuttoned his jeans so he could pull them and his grey boxers down.

"Ahhh that's better," the hunter groaned to himself, beginning to rub his penis. All the way up and down his long shaft, letting his head gently fall back in pleasure.

"Dean...?"

The angel was completely nude, except for a white pair of boxers, standing at the foot of the bed, staring wide eyed at the man laying half naked. Blushing slightly as he tried to avert his gaze.

"CAS! What the hell!?" Dean exclaimed. Hurriedly trying to cover himself with his hands, but to no avail.

"Sorry to interrupt but... umm..." Cas stuttered. He could not focus on his words as he felt a strong heat pull towards his crotch, tugging on his underwear. He just wanted to ask how to work the shower, or was this intentional? Cas had had strong feelings for Dean for a long time now, but nothing like this pure lust. To be held by him, loved by him, touched my him. He needed Dean.

"No it's fine, I don't feel like it now..." Dean mumbled, staring in awe at the other mans barely clothed penis. He had never seen Cas this naked, he had had lustful feelings towards him before but wow he certainly hadn't felt anything like this. Dean felt himself starting to get hard under his hands as he poorly attempted to cover his very clear erection.

"Well..." Cas ventured, "Maybe I could help you out?"

Both men looked absolutely dumbfounded by what the angel had just said, but neither of them wanted it more.

"Um wow yeah sure, thanks Cas" Dean smiled to himself. He wondered if this was why Cas had seemed so uncomfortable earlier, maybe this was his plan? Well Dean was certainly going to go along with it whatever the intentions.

Dean moved his hands slowly from his already hard cock to reveal what Cas so badly wanted. Cas crawled onto the end of the bed and pulled off deans jeans and boxers as Dean tugged off his shirt. He began to slowly kiss up the hunters legs tentatively at first, then more passionately. Carefully avoiding Deans rock hard dick, Cas kissed his way up his stomach till he was positioned face to face with the man whom he loved. Both were waiting to see who would talk the next move, Dean did.

He smashed his mouth together with the angel, kissing every inch of his lips. Their bodies started to move together rhythmically, gently grinding against each other. Dean began to moan into Cas's mouth, which made Cas want to go harder and faster, but took it as his cue to slowly work his way back down Deans stomach to his cock. The man groaned in protest.

"Hey we are not done yet", Cas giggled

Hearing this from the angels mouth sent a wave of lust straight to Dean's cock. Dean wished he would whisper dirty things to him all night long.

Cas licked the length of Dean's hard cock and swirled his tongue over the tip.

"Shit, Cas!" groaned Dean loudly, no longer able to contain himself.

Dean had never even dreamed he would ever receive this amount of pleasure from a man and least of all Castiel so his outbreak surprised himself. He guessed it was the angel's first time but wow was he good!

"Mmmm Cas, don't stop," whispered the hunter stroking his hand through the other man's hair.

Cas smirked and obediently bobbed his head up and down on Dean's cock. Getting faster then slower, he teased the writhing man. Dean was completely amazed by the strange but wonderful turn of events and never wanted it to stop. Cas stopped and lifted his head, gazing his big blue eyes up at the hunter.

"Enjoying that hmmm?" winked Cas, "have you ever been with a man bef..."

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and flipped him over so that he was now on top.

"Shut up Cas I can't take it anymore," Dean whispered hurriedly as he thrusted his cock into Cas, earning a loud groan from him. It was a scream of pleasure. Dean began to slowly move in and out as he made his way up to the angel's face, he began to gently place kisses on Cas's soft lips as he admitted "Cas I have wanted to do this for so long,"

The angel smiled as that was what he wanted to hear more than anything else in the world.

"And no I haven't been with a man before, I've kinda only wanted to be with you," he finished.

At this point Dean had stopped concentrating on penetrating Cas and was now playing with the other mans hair. He felt kind of embarrassed to admit this. Not because it was a man, but because he had never felt actual love towards another person. Of course he loved Sammy, but not in the same way; it was something Dean had never experienced before and although slightly frightened by the thought, all he could think about was how much he loved Cas and how much he wanted to pleasure him.

Dean started to push in and out of Cas again, grabbing his hair, and teasing him as he reached for Cas's cock. It was already wet with precum and he began to stoke up in down in time with his thrusts.

"Ohhh Dean..." Castiel groaned "I've imagined this so many times but never imagined it to be so good..."

But it wasn't just the sex that was good, well more then good, it was also the perfection of the intimacy they shared which made this so special for Cas. Just being so close to dean made him so happy, making Dean happy made him happy, just everything about what was happening seemed to be the best moment of Castiel's life so far.

"Cas?" Dean asked looking confused, he once again slowed to a stop.

"Yes Dean? What's wrong?" A concerned looking Castiel replied.

Dean loved it when Cas's bright blue eyes met with his, it almost felt like the both of them were the two most important things there. Forget the hunting, or saving the world, or self protection; Dean felt like he mattered.

"Nothing" Dean smiled "I just wanted to say that I love you."

"Thank you Dean. Now tell me if I am being too forward but, can I pleasure you again?" Cas replied, being absolutely perfect.

Dean laughed "Yes Cas you can fuck me all night if you want to, haha..."

Dean had barely finished his sentence before Castiel pulled him down onto the bed and flipped him over so that Dean was on all fours and Cas was positioned behind him. Without hesitation he thrust into the hunter, fucking him in long slow thrusts. He felt so in control as Dean began to moan and whisper his name.

"Holy shit Cas...not such an innocent angel anymore..." He taunted playfully

Castiel smirked to himself and replied, "Oh you have no idea..."

Cas began to fuck Dean faster and harder. He liked how Dean had cursed and groaned under his breath but now he was practically shouting with pleasure, and Cas found that sexy as hell.

"Shit Cas that's so good," Dean exclaimed "Shittt, fuck me..."

Cas could tell that Dean was coming close to finishing so he put one hand on Dean's shoulder to support himself and wrapped the other around Deans cock. He pounded Dean as hard as he could while fucking the other man's cock with his hand.

"FUCK CAS AHHH!"

Castiel felt Dean weaken beneath him as he thrusted in and out, and used his spare hand to help to hold up the orgasming man. Dean spurted cum all over the sheets and Cas managed to catch a few droplets on his fingers.

He felt that he was coming close too so he pulled out of Dean and got off the bed. He began to flick his hand up and down his length, closing his eyes in pleasure. Cas felt Dean's hands pull his own hand away from his cock and take it into his own, wrapping his lips around the tip.

He whispered breathlessly "Let me help you..."

Dean licked the length of Cas's cock teasing him and flicked his tongue over the tip, causing Cas to grab Dean's hair in reaction.

"Oooh so you like having your cock sucked huhh? Dean winked up at Cas.

"Shit Dean, please don't stop. This is so amazing..." Cas begged.

Dean giggled and began to fuck Castiel's cock with his mouth, grabbing on to his ass cheeks. "Mmm..." Dean thought, "I never want to stop squeezing this ass..."

Seeing Dean kneeling before him was the hottest thing ever and he felt like he had so much more power than he had ever had before. Not sure whether Dean would be alright with it, still gripping Deans hair, he began to slowly thrust into Deans mouth. The hunter smiled up in approval of the angel's daring and started to suck faster.

"Yesss Deann, pleasee... shiittt Dean... I'm gonna cum... "

Dean deep throated Cas and clawed his ass, wanting the little angel to feel as much pleasure as he could possibly experience.

"DEANNN..." Cas yelled as he came into Deans mouth, ripples of pleasure washed over him as he collapsed onto the floor next to Dean.

They sat on the floor at the end of the bed together panting, both at awe over what had just happened. Dean was looking straight ahead so Cas took the opportunity he had been looking for. He pecked Dean on the cheek to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Dean turned to Cas

"I love you too Dean" Castiel exhaled happily

Dean grinned and kissed the angel on his nose.

"This was truly amazing Cas, thanks. I don't really know how to say it but this was important to me in a weird kinda way. And hey, who knew Cas the awkward, innocent angel could be such a sexy son of a bitch!?" Dean laughed to himself, never stopping smiling.

**-NEXT DAY-**

Dean found the curtains being opened and a lot of noise being made in the room, and groggily sat up to find Sam in their room and Cas propping himself up in bed with the same confusion.

"Morning lovebirds!" Sam greeted them, obviously very pleased with himself.

Dean had never told Sam about his strong feelings for Cas, he could barely admit it to himself so could not bother his brother with it.

"What?..." Dean asked tiredly

"Oh come on, like you don't know. I'm pretty sure the whole motel could here you two going at it last night, you were putting on quite a show," Sam giggled. "I'm just glad you two finally admitted it to each other. I thought I was going to have to lock you both in the room naked or something haha,"

"Haha hilarious. Well there you go, show's over. I love Cas and he loves me." Dean retorted, slightly annoyed by how well Sam was taking it.

"Awwhh stop it, I'm going to cry!" Sam giggled, but he was genuinely happy for both of them. He had always wanted it to happen.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Cas stepped in, "but why are you taking this so well? Is it not a shock for you?"

"Cas you're usually a pretty smart guy, but you and Dean are totally crazy for each other. It's been obvious for ages."

Dean looked over at Cas, smiled at him and giggled. "Why don't you make us some breakfast Sammy?" Dean got out of bed and kissed Cas, lingering for a second to remember their wonderful night before. He turned around to see Sam positively beaming with happiness for Dean.

"Alright, alright, chill out. Come on, we have another tough hunt ahead of us," Dean exhaled, smiling at how privileged he felt to have such an amazing brother and boyfriend. Things were finally going right.


End file.
